


Pick-up Lines

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Writing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: “I hope you know CPR” Kuroo saysDaichi doesn’t know what to reply to that, he wonders if it’s a threat of some kind.“Because you are taking my breath away!”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Concept is there kind of, too bad I suck at writing. Anyone who can write it better is welcome to do so. 😭

Old rival teams, Karasuno and Nekoma have a practice match, this the first time the current teams have ever met. The two captains Sawamura Daichi and Kuroo Tetsurou are on either side of the net ready to face off.

“I hope you know CPR” Kuroo says

Daichi doesn’t know what to reply to that, he wonders if it’s a threat of some kind.

“Because you are taking my breath away!” 

Daichi’s mouth falls open, his face burns red as he looks at Kuroo. Kuroo has a smirk on his face, there’s a playful look in his eyes.

Daichi thinks that Kuroo is trying to psych him out before the game starts. He ignores the flutter in his stomach, putting it down to excitement.

After the match Kuroo asks to exchange numbers with him, he says it’s in case Daichi has any captain questions for him. Daichi pays no mind to it and if he’s being honest he likes the idea of talking to another Captain about things.

“Hey did you see the way Nekoma’s captain was staring at you?” Suga asks

“He was?” Daichi asks back

“Yeah, it was weird" Suga says

“I think he was trying to psych me out" Daichi says

“If you say so" Suga says as he gives a side glance

“Why else?” Daichi asks confused. 

Suga rolls his eyes, “Yeah why else?” Suga says sympathetically as he pats Daichi’s hand.

Daichi doesn’t understand what Suga means.

A few days after the match, it’s a school night and Daichi is in his room doing his homework. His phone goes off, there’s a message on his phone. It’s from Kuroo.

 **Kuroo:** If you were a Transformer… 

**Daichi:** ??

 **Kuroo** **:** You’d be Optimus Fine.

 **Daichi:** You’re an idiot

Daichi wonders why his stomach is in a knot, the message shouldn’t bother him. He found out early on the type of character Kuroo is.

After the normal greetings and pleasantries, they text back and forth the rest of the night talking about school, volleyball and their lives in general.

They text like that for a while, each time Kuroo starting the conversation with a pick-up line.

One day he spammed Daichi with so much nonsense, Daichi had no choice but to call Kuroo. 

**Kuroo:** _Hi Sawamura_

 **Daichi:** _Kuroo..._

 **Kuroo:** _Hang on Sawamura, one minute..._

 **Daichi:** _*Sighs* What?_

 **Kuroo:** _I’m learning about important dates in history._

**Daichi:** _Ok..._

 **Kuroo:** _Wanna be one of them?_

 **Daichi:** _Seriously... *Chuckles*_

 **Kuroo:** _*Laughs* Come on it’s funny Sawamura_

Now there’s a warm feeling radiating from Daichi’s chest, reading pick-up lines on his messages is one thing but listening to Kuroo say them in his voice is a whole other experience. He doesn’t understand what this feeling is.

They talk for the rest of the evening, Daichi finds it’s incredibly easy to talk to Kuroo. Kuroo is surprisingly good company if he isn’t being so obnoxious.

They both decide that they enjoy talking on the phone so they agree to call each other twice a week. It’s hard having to contend with school and volleyball, it doesn’t give them both much free time.

However some weeks when either of them have had a bad day, they call the other. Not expressing their sadness but appreciating the comfort they get from talking to one another. 

They continue like that for a while. Daichi really appreciates the support he gets from Kuroo, when sometimes he doubts his skills as a captain. Kuroo never makes him feel stupid for voicing his concerns, he just listens and advises when possible. Daichi feels comfortable in their friendship.

* * *

Karasuno has been invited to attend a training camp between a couple of schools in Tokyo, it’s the first one Daichi has ever attended. He’d be nervous if he didn’t know Kuroo was going to be there. Knowing that he is, it eases Daichi’s mind somewhat.

The first training camp is held at Nekoma, Kuroo is there when Daichi and his team arrive. They greet each other, his team walk ahead to the gym as he walks beside Kuroo.

Kuroo stops for a moment and looks at Daichi, Daichi follows his lead and stops too.

“Feel my shirt.” Kuroo says

“... Okay” Daichi’s says as he feels Kuroo’s shirt hesitantly 

“Know what it’s made of?” Kuroo asks

“I don’t know, cotton?” Daichi replies

“Boyfriend material” Kuroo smirks

Daichi rolls his eyes as he huffs out a chuckle. He playfully shoves Kuroo back as they continue walking to the gym. Again he ignores the warm feeling radiating in his chest.

The teams Karasuno play in the camp are all really good, they haven’t won any games so far so they have been doing penalties after each game. During a water break Daichi is stood on the side line drinking, Kuroo comes over to him.

“Do you have a Band-Aid?” Kuroo asks

“Why, have you hurt yourself?” Daichi asks concerned as he searches for Kuroo’s injury

“I just scraped my knee falling for you.” Kuroo smirks

Daichi deadpans, “Really?”

“Aww Sawamura, were you actually worried about me?” Kuroo smiles

Daichi says nothing as he walks away and joins the rest of his team. He doesn’t know why he felt a pang in his chest just then.

The next morning, Daichi is in the canteen, he’s nearly finished with his food. The rest of the team have slowly made their way to the gym. As he’s putting his tray away, Kuroo slides up beside him.

“You must be tired this morning... because you've been running through my mind all night.” Kuroo whispers

“Oh is that why? I thought it was the flying free falls from yesterday.” Daichi deadpans, ignoring the way his heart fluttered just now at the close proximity of Kuroo and the sound of his hushed voice.

Daichi didn’t understand what it was that he felt every time he talked to Kuroo. He enjoyed Kuroo’s company and they got along very well. They understood each other and Daichi valued that a lot.

Much to his surprise Daichi also found himself smiling every time Kuroo’s name would pop up on his notification bar and he realised that every week he’d look forward to their talks on the phone.

It was strange leaving the camp, Daichi felt somewhat empty. He knew there would be other camps but watching Kuroo stand there as he boarded the coach, his heart sank. 

“Something’s wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off you.” Were the last parting words from Kuroo. Daichi watched as Kuroo became a tiny speck in the distant and he finally understood what he’s been feeling. 

He liked Kuroo, he liked him as something more than a friend. The realisation made his heart warm, it tickled his insides, he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Daichi has also discovered that with every passing day, he has started to wish all of Kuroo’s pick-up lines meant something. He wanted them all to be real, he wanted Kuroo to mean them and reciprocate his feelings.

* * *

It’s the final camp of the summer, Daichi is feeling excited and it’s not because of the camp but because he’s looking forward to seeing Kuroo. 

Daichi and his team arrive and enter the gym, the other teams are already in there. Daichi finds himself looking for Kuroo but he doesn’t have to look too long because Kuroo is walking in his direction. The butterflies in his stomach flutter as soon as he locks eyes with Kuroo. 

“Are you a camera?” Kuroo asks

Daichi stands there for Kuroo to finish his line, there’s a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Because every time I look at you, I smile!” Kuroo smirks

“Hey" Daichi says with a smile

“Hi" Kuroo says with a genuine smile, “You’re a little late.”

“Yeah, hit a bit of traffic. Did you miss me?” Daichi smirks

“Yeah" Kuroo says as he turns to rejoin his team

Daichi’s heart stutters, he knows that Kuroo is joking but there’s a part of him that wants to believe it’s true. His heart warms at the thought, he’ll deal with the hurt another time but right now he chooses to believe it’s real.

They play a few games, trying to get into the rhythm of reading their opponents betters. Karasuno have improved but they’re still losing the games. The penalties this time is running up and down the grassy verge at the side of the gym.

During the break for lunch Daichi is sat in the canteen, he is surrounded by the rest of his team. They’re talking about the games they have just played. Daichi’s phone pings, he takes it out and reads the message.

 **Kuroo:** I'm glad I remembered to bring my library card.

Daichi didn’t even have a chance to reply when he got another message.

 **Kuroo:** 'Cause I am totally checking you out!

His head shoots up, he scans the room for Kuroo. He finds him sat on a table adjacent to his. Kuroo is looking at him with a playful smirk. Daichi can feel his face burn. He bows his head, averting his gaze while trying to bite back a smile. He wishes it was real.

It’s the end of the day, Daichi is tired and his body is aching. He has just finished his shower, he’s standing in the hallway with a window open getting some air.

He hears footsteps approaching, he doesn’t turn. The person walks up and stands beside him, their shoulders touching, Daichi can feel their body heat emanating from them.

“Tired?”

Daichi turns to look at Kuroo, “Yeah"

“I think you're suffering from a lack of vitamin me.”

Daichi might be delirious from lack of sleep or the lack of energy but he laughs, a genuine laugh. Kuroo is looking at him with wide eyes, he has a smile on his face.

It’s moments like these that makes Daichi yearn for the closeness of Kuroo. He wants to laugh like this with Kuroo everyday. 

After breakfast the next morning Daichi is walking to the gym, Kuroo jogs to catch up to him.

“Hey, Can I follow you where you’re going right now?”

Before Daichi could answer Kuroo says, “Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams.”

He turns to look at Daichi with a smirk, he moves in front and starts walking backwards as he faces Daichi. As they walk Daichi thinks how much he likes to be in Kuroo’s company and how much he’ll miss it once he leaves.

This is the last week he’ll spend with Kuroo for a long time, the thought makes his heart ache.

It’s the end of the day Daichi has just finished with his shower. As he exits the bathroom, Kuroo is there leaning against the wall seemingly waiting for Daichi. He fights the urge to smile.

“Hey, You must be a magician.” Kuroo says as he starts walking beside Daichi

Daichi looks at him but continues walking towards Karasuno’s room

“Because any time I look at you, everyone else disappears.” Kuroo smirks

“... I’m so glad I’m disappearing in a couple of days” Daichi says jokingly as he rolls his eyes

Daichi doesn’t know why he said that because he would spend all day with Kuroo and not get tired of it. He watches as Kuroo’s face falls.

“Yeah, must be tiring" Kuroo says with an empty chuckle 

_No._ He needs to make it right. “I was joking" Daichi says

“Yeah I know" Kuroo says but his eyes tell a different story

Daichi’s heart twists. Kuroo makes to walk ahead but Daichi grabs his arm. 

“Seriously Kuroo, I was joking.”

“It’s ok Sawamura I know you were.” Kuroo pats Daichi’s hand before peeling it off his arm.

That night Daichi has restless sleep, unable to get Kuroo’s solemn face out of his mind.

It's the last day of the training camp, Daichi is sitting on his futon as he rests after a hard day of training. His teammates talking amongst themselves before they retire to bed for the night. He is thinking about the events of the day. 

Kuroo hadn’t talked to him all day and when he did it was always when there were others around. More importantly he hadn’t hit Daichi with any pick-up lines, he missed it, he missed Kuroo.

Daichi thinks whether his joke the other day had offended Kuroo. Daichi is shook out of his thoughts when his phone pings to indicate a message. It’s a message from Kuroo, his heart leaps.

 **Kuroo:** I love you

Daichi smiles, even if it’s a joke the thought makes his heart flutter.

 **Daichi:** Where’s the line?

 **Kuroo:** There isn’t one.

Daichi stutters internally, the hopes of his feelings being reciprocated blooms. Before he knows it, he is up and out of the room, his body moving on it’s own accord not stopping until it reaches its destination.

He stops in front of Nekoma’s room. He exhales the breath he’d been holding before knocking on the door. He slides the door open and peeks his head through, the rest of Nekoma turn to the door and stare at him.

He searches the room for Kuroo. He finds him. Kuroo is looking at Daichi with wide eyes.

Daichi clears his throat, “Kuroo, can I talk to you?”

“Y-yeah" Kuroo says as he fumbles to get up off his futon. The rest of the room resumes what they were doing.

Kuroo walks out and closes the door behind him. He’s averting his eyes from Daichi. 

Daichi grabs his hand and pulls Kuroo down the hallway, as soon as they turn the corner Daichi stops and turns Kuroo to face him. Kuroo still averting his gaze.

“Look at me Kuroo" Daichi says still keeping a hold of Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo hesitantly looks to meet Daichi’s eyes.

“Say it again" Daichi says softly

“I-I...” Kuroo stutters, his face turning red, he bows his head unable to get the words out.

There’s silence, Daichi can feel Kuroo’s tension so he helps him along, “Life without you is like a broken pencil…”

Kuroo looks at Daichi confused.

“Pointless.” Daichi continues with a smile

Kuroo’s lips slowly curve into a big smile, he moves towards Daichi, he leans his head on Daichi’s and puts his hand on Daichi’s waist to steady himself.

“I love you" he exhales

Daichi chuckles, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like every other fic I've written this became too much for me and it turned out crap. It doesn’t flow right and the feeling isn't in it. I'm sorry you wasted your time. You can yell at me in the comments.


	2. Kuroo’s Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they’re talking amongst themselves their coach calls them to attention, Kuroo turns to find a group of boys lining up in front of them. “Wow" he breathes out when he looks at the boy in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have to do another side to the story, especially because I'm so crap I can't do them both together 😒

Nekoma have a practice match with their long standing rivals Karasuno. The current teams have never met before so none of them knew what to expect. Kuroo is standing outside the gym with the rest of his team, they are waiting for Karasuno to arrive.

As they’re talking amongst themselves their coach calls them to attention, Kuroo turns to find a group of boys lining up in front of them. _“Wow"_ he breathes out when he looks at the boy in front of him.

Yaku is standing beside Kuroo, he leans down and whispers, “Hey, that’s not Karasuno’s Captain is it?”

“Yeah I think so. Why?” Yaku asks

“No reason.” _He’s hot._

Kuroo extends his hand to the boy, “Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you.”

“Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you too.”

 _Seriously, looks, body and a voice to match._ It’s unfair Kuroo thinks.

The match is about to start, Kuroo is on the other side of the net facing Daichi. He’s supposed to say “Let’s have a good game" but his brain malfunctions and the words that come out leave him cringing inwardly.

“I hope you know CPR”

Daichi is looking at him.

“Because you are taking my breath away!”. He started it so he might as well commit to it.

He watches as Daichi’s mouth falls open, he’s going a deep shade of red. As much as he is creasing inside, he finds that he likes Daichi in the colour he’s sporting at this moment. 

After the game, Kuroo is standing on the side taking a break while he hydrates himself, he’s looking across the court at Karasuno’s captain. He nudges Yaku who is standing beside him.

“Hey, how would you ask for someone’s number?” Kuroo asks

“You want Sawamura’s number?” Yaku asks back

“How’d you know?” Kuroo asks surprised

“You were staring at him all through the game, so much so everyone noticed. Well everyone except the guy you were staring at.” Yaku says uninterested 

Kuroo groans as he buries his face in his hands, “You saw him right, how could I not?” he muffles

Yaku laughs

“Come on, help me out" Kuroo whines

“Ok.. just tell him you’re exchanging numbers in case he wants to talk captain to captain. Trust me Sawamura is so oblivious he won’t think anything of it.” Yaku says

Kuroo is pacing up and down in his room, it’s nine o’clock in the evening. He should be doing his homework but right now he’s trying to think about what to write in a message to Daichi. He wanted to send him a message as soon as he got his number but Yaku said it was weird, so he left it a few days.

He thinks back on the practice match, he loved watching Daichi play, he remembers thinking that he could spend all day watching him.

Then he remembers what he said before the start of the game, he still cringes but he also recalls how much he liked looking at Daichi’s face filling with colour from the pick-up line. The thought of being able to make Daichi fluster made him feel excited.

 **Kuroo:** If you were a Transformer… 

He decided on an ice breaker. After that it was easy to message Daichi, they messaged about anything that came to mind. Kuroo realised using pick-up lines to cut the tension was a pretty good idea.

A few days later, Kuroo is in the volleyball clubroom. He’s getting changed for practice. He’s battling his own thoughts when he groans to himself. 

“What’s up with you now?” Yaku asks

“I want to talk to Sawamura” Kuroo whines

“You already to talk to him, don’t you?”

“No, we just text. But I want to talk on the phone" he says with a pout

“Ok, so call him" Yaku says as he rolls his eyes

“What? How can I just call him out of the blue?” Kuroo gasps

“Then don’t” Yaku rolls his eyes 

Kuroo groans again, “But I want to hear his voice" he whines

Yaku sighs, “Fine... what do you do when you want me to call you?” Yaku says

“I spam you with mess...” Kuroo gasps, “Yes, thanks Yakkun" He says as he high fives him.

Daichi is amazing, not only is he easy on the eyes but he’s also a genuinely nice guy. Kuroo can tell how kind, caring and loyal person Daichi is. He expected as much but now that he’s getting to know Daichi, he realises how much he has started to like him.

* * *

It’s the first training camp of the year and Daichi is coming. The butterflies in Kuroo’s stomach are going crazy because he gets to see Daichi.

Talking on the phone is nice but actually seeing him and spending time with him, Kuroo’s excitement is vibrating throughout his whole body.

_He’s here, he’s in front of me_

Kuroo greets Daichi and the rest of Karasuno, he fills Daichi in on the procedures of the camp and they make their way to the gym.

“Feel my shirt.” Kuroo says

“... Okay”

“Know what it’s made of?” Kuroo asks

“I don’t know, cotton?”

“Boyfriend material” Kuroo smirks

 _How is he this cute?_ Kuroo strokes the area Daichi touched to playfully push him, the heat emanating sends a fuzzy feeling all over his body.

During the camp Kuroo takes every opportunity he can to be near Daichi, always with a pick-up line at hand. Using them as an excuse so Daichi doesn’t think otherwise. He finds himself gravitating towards Daichi frequently.

“Do you have a Band-Aid?”

 _Hang on, was he really worried about me._ There are some instances where Kuroo thinks Daichi might feel the same way about him but then he passes it off as projecting his own feelings. Getting his hopes up like that will only hurt him later on so he tries his best to ignore the voice in his head.

This is the first camp Kuroo has actually enjoyed and it’s all because he had the chance to spend the week with Daichi. He loved every minute, waking up knowing he can walk to another room and speak to Daichi, it made him happy. The week wasn’t long enough Kuroo thinks because now it’s time for Karasuno to leave.

Kuroo’s heart sinks as he watches Daichi board the coach. It will be another few weeks until he sees him again. He feels empty, he’s trying his best to keep a smile on his face but he already misses Daichi.

* * *

The last camp of the summer has arrived, it’s also the last week Kuroo will spend with Daichi. It’s bittersweet but Kuroo decides to focus on the positive. A whole week with Daichi.

“Where are they?” Kuroo asks himself 

“Who?”

Kuroo turns to see Yaku standing there. 

“Karasuno” Kuroo answers

“Aww missing your boyfriend?” Yaku teases

“I wish he was” Kuroo says with a sigh, “I mean, Shut up.” He frowns

Yaku bursts out laughing, just then the doors to the gym open. They both turn to see Karasuno walking in. Kuroo’s heart leaps when his eyes find Daichi amongst them.

“He’s here” Kuroo grins as he makes his way towards the team.

Kuroo is feeling giddy, Daichi is here. That means he gets to look at Daichi, he gets to be in Daichi’s company, he gets to talk to Daichi face to face. The thought makes his heart swell.

“Did you miss me?”

“Yeah" Kuroo says as he walks back to his team. _I missed you everyday since you’ve left._

It’s the evening after a gruelling day of practice, everyone is in their respective rooms preparing to sleep for the night.

“Where are you going?” Yaku asks

“Nowhere” Kuroo says as he freezes at the door

“You’re going to stalk the halls for Sawamura, aren’t you?” Yaku asks exasperated 

Kuroo turns around, insult plastered on his face. “I don’t stalk...” he frowns, “I like to go for walks and if Sawamura happens to be there then, it’s merely a coincidence.”

“Yeah if you say so.” Yaku says as he rolls his eyes. 

Kuroo leaves the room, he doesn’t pay any mind to Yaku's words. He doesn’t get to see Daichi enough so he’s going to take all the chances he can get.

Kuroo is walking the halls, he’s hoping he gets to see Daichi before he sleeps. Just as he turns the corner, he sees a silhouette of someone leaning against the window ledge.

As he gets closer Kuroo can tell it’s Daichi, the butterflies in his stomach start fluttering.

The moon is illuminating Daichi’s face. The sight takes Kuroo’s breath away, if he didn’t think Daichi was beautiful before, then he definitely does now. The urge to kiss Daichi’s face is on the forefront of his mind now.

He walks up and stops beside Daichi, their shoulders touching. Maybe the polite thing to do was to leave some space between them but Kuroo has been yearning to be close to Daichi.

The following moment after his initial pick-up line, Kuroo swears his heart stopped. He stands there in awe listening to Daichi laugh. He thinks he could listen to Daichi laugh all day and not get sick of it. He’s battling the urge to cup Daichi’s face and kiss the laugh off his lips.

Kuroo has realised his passing crush has slowly turned into unrequited love. He loves Daichi, He loves everything about him. He felt elated and then the sad realisation that Daichi doesn’t see him like that, settled in his heart. It stung.

Next day at lunch, Kuroo is watching Daichi as he looks relaxed and carefree, enjoying the food with the rest of his team. Kuroo can’t help but admire how good Daichi looks right now.

He wishes they were close enough that he can enjoy relaxed Daichi sometimes. All of a sudden he wants Daichi’s attention on him so he gets his phone out and messages him.

 **Kuroo:** 'Cause I am totally checking you out!

Any reaction Kuroo gets from Daichi tugs at his heart but when it’s him that Daichi is looking for, his heart feels full to burst. Looking into his eyes as Daichi’s cheeks tint pink, it drives Kuroo crazy at how cute he looks.

It’s the end of the day, Kuroo had been informed that Daichi was taking a shower so he waited outside the bathroom until he was finished. He’s tired but there isn’t long left until Daichi has to leave again so he’s making the most of it now. Sleep can come later.

Kuroo’s heart will never not skip a beat every time he sees Daichi, it's like it’s the first time he’s ever seen him. He’s in love with his friend and he can’t tell him. They laugh and joke because they’ve become comfortable in each other’s presence but when will it come to the point when that won’t be enough.

“Because any time I look at you, everyone else disappears.” Kuroo smirks

“... I’m so glad I’m disappearing in a couple of days” Daichi says as he rolls his eyes

Kuroo’s face falls, he knows Daichi is joking but the realisation that Daichi is leaving soon has just hit him.

It’s not long enough, getting to see Daichi everyday, talking to him, laughing with him, he doesn’t want it to end. Kuroo knows all good things come to an end, his heart aches at the thought.

It’s the last night of the training camp. Kuroo has spent all day trying to work up the courage to tell Daichi how he feels but to no avail. Every time Daichi was close his brain would shut down. He is sitting on his futon feeling sorry for himself. 

Kuroo doesn’t know what possessed him or why he thought it was a good idea but right now he is staring down at his phone at the message he has just sent Daichi. _I love you_. As soon as he had sent it, he got a reply.

 **Daichi** : Where’s the line?

 **Kuroo** : There isn’t one.

You become a lot braver when you don’t have to look at someone when talking so Kuroo hopes he hasn’t made a big mistake.

If he has then it won’t matter because Karasuno leave tomorrow and he won’t have to see Daichi after that, he can mend his broken heart and move on.

But there’s a massive part of him that wishes with everything he has that Daichi loves him back.

Not even two minutes have passed and there’s a knock on the classroom door. Kuroo looks up to see Daichi standing in the doorway. He stops breathing, why is he here he thinks. Daichi asks if he can talk to Kuroo, Kuroo agrees. He chides himself internally for the not so elegant way he got off his futon as he exits the room.

As soon as he closes the door Daichi grabs a hold of his hand. His heart is beating a thousand beats per minute. Still Kuroo can’t help but think how nice Daichi’s hand feels against his.

They turn the corner and stop, he is stood facing Daichi. He’s finding it difficult to look at Daichi.

Daichi wants him to say it to him. “I-I...” Kuroo stutters, now that Daichi is in front of him, he doesn’t know if he’s brave enough to say it. Doesn’t know if he’s strong enough to hear Daichi reject him. He’s trying to steady his heart when Daichi breaks the silence.

“Life without you is like a broken pencil…”

Kuroo looks at Daichi confused.

“Pointless.” Daichi finishes

Kuroo’s heart leaps. Daichi feels the same, Daichi wants him too.

“I love you" Kuroo voices it for the first time since he had realised all those weeks ago.

“I love you too" Daichi says

Kuroo is looking into Daichi’s eyes, He has dreamt of Daichi saying those words to him but actually hearing them and for it to be real. Kuroo has never felt as happy as he does right now.

“How long?” Daichi asks

“From the moment I saw you.”

“So the pick-up lines?” Daichi asks

Kuroo chuckles, “I meant every single one.”

Daichi laughs, Kuroo moves closer he brings his hand up to the back of Daichi’s head. He pulls Daichi in and kisses him.

“If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?” Kuroo says as they break apart

Daichi chuckles, “Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks. 😭

**Author's Note:**

> Like every other fic I've written this became too much for me and it turned out crap. It doesn’t flow right and the feeling isn't in it. I'm sorry you wasted your time. You can yell at me in the comments. Kurodai is love.


End file.
